dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
'Frequently Asked Questions' 'Q: I want neighbors, where can I find some?' A: Try the Neighbors page. 'Q: How much Gold can I send each day?' A: You can send only 3 Gold a day. 'Q: How much gold can I receive each day?' A: You can receive up to 20 Gold each day. 'Q: How many Mystic Maps can I receive each day?' A: You can receive 20 Mystic Maps each day. 'Q: Are a dragons Breeding and Incubation time the same?' A: On the Dragon Islands, every individual dragon's breeding time is the same as its incubation time. Crafting is a different activity than breeding, so craft times can differ from incubation times. The Arctic Isles replaces incubation time with a system of warming eggs with Mystic Flames, which are crafted at the Fire Mill and stored in the Fire Crucible. 'Q: How do I breed a Diamond Dragon?' A: Try the Diamond Dragon page for all Diamond breeding information. 'Q: What dragons can I get from breeding two dragons/What combo can produce a particular dragon?' A: To see what happens when you breed two dragons, or to see which dragons you can use to breed your desired dragon, try the Breeding Calculator. Alternatively, you can use Dragon Story Breeding Tools and Stats - go to the "Find Matches" tab. Most dragons indicate their incubation times by the cost to speed up their breeding, with gold costs rounding up to the nearest hour. For example, the Diamond Dragon takes 44 hours to incubate and 44 Gold to speed up, and the Fire Dragon takes 10 seconds to breed with 1 Gold required to speed it up. However, there are exceptions to this rule, such as the Leo Dragon, which has a 21 hour incubation time but requires 24 Gold to speed up. 'Q: How does the Purple type work?' A: To read how the Purple type works, view this explanation about mixed types. 'Q: How does the Pink type work?' A: To read how the Pink type and other types like it work, view this explanation about minor types. 'Q: Does Level/Rarity affect breeding?' A: No, the main thing that affects breeding outcomes is the type pool. For many dragons, it does not matter which parents contributed which types, but some dragons require specific colors to come from each parent. 'Q: What is the best combo for a particular dragon?' A: "Best" can be subjective, so technically there is no "best" combo for any dragon. If, however, in this case "best" means "taking the least average total time to breed the dragon," the best combo is usually the one that involves only the types of the desired dragon, and no other types. As the Diamond Dragon follows some interesting rules and can be bred using multiple different type pools, see its page for more information on its "best" combo. 'Q: Why are my clearing prices different?' A: Some players will experience different game behavior depending upon an unknown and complicated combination of factors. 'Q: Why does it cost so much to feed some dragons and not others?' A: Certain types of dragons cost more to feed than others. To view all of the categories and their associated costs, check the Food Costs page. You may view an individual dragon's page to see the costs of feeding it. 'Q: Why don't I have this yet on my non-iOS device?' A: Follow this link here for information. 'Q: How can I upload a picture?' A: You need to have a registered account on this wiki. After that you can upload images. 'Q: How do I transfer my current Storm8 ID to a new device?' A: Follow this link here for different options on how to transfer. Category:Gameplay